Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi
Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 4, page 5 マン|O-men Man}}Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 6, page 14 Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 10, page 30 Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Paco |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = North Galaxies, Milky Way |birthplace = |race = |birthday = |death = |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = 148 cm/4' 10¼"Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 6, page 15 |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = )}} |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Galactic Patrol |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Galactic Patrolman |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = Tokunoshin Ōmori |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = Galactic Patrol Headquarters |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = Chapter -11 |anime debut = DBS020 |movie debut = Movie 19 |arc = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut=''Dragon Ball XenoVerse'' |family = |techniques = *Double Axe Handle |tools = *Blaster Gun *Extinction Bomb *Galactic Patrol Spaceship *Galactic Receiver }} is a member of the Galactic Patrol, and thus a Galactic Patrolman under the employ of the Galactic King. He debuted in Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, a prequel to the Dragon Ball series. Background Jaco's past before his introduction into the series remains largely unknown. Jaco spent four hours downloading all of the languages in the universe into his brain, but regrettably skipped engineering lessons.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, page 22 Sometime after becoming a Galactic Patrolman, Jaco used the Extinction Bomb on another planet by accident, wiping out the inhabitants and receiving a scolding from his superiors in the organization.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 2, pages 1-2 Shortly after the destruction of planet Vegeta, a space pod containing an infant Saiyan was launched towards the planet Earth. The Galactic King called for Jaco to handle the situation, as Earth was an immature planet. If Jaco was to make a mistake on the mission to Earth, it would be of no real loss. Jaco was sent to Earth with the instructions deal with the impending arrival of the Saiyan child, which even his skills should have been enough for. Jaco, having on recon on the planet before making the journey, asked permission to exterminate humanity if he believed they were not worthy of being saved. His superiors informed him he could, so long as he performed a thorough investigation beforehand. Jaco then departed for Earth, pleased to have received confirmation to annihilate a species.Dragon Ball Minus, pages 15-16 Jaco's trip to Earth, however, was less than pleasant. Upon entering the Solar System, and arriving within proximity of Earth's Moon, Jaco crashed into the satellite, and is hurtled towards Earth. His ship crashed into the sea, off the coast of a small island. Finding himself chased by a large Monster Shark, Jaco quickly swam to shore, outswimming the beast and hoisting his craft onto dry land. He encountered Ōmori, the resident of the island, and quickly inquired who the man was. Ōmori, however, wanted to ask the same thing, and Jaco came to the realization that he was an Earthling. Upon being asked whether he was foreign, Jaco replied it should be obvious that he was, in fact, an alien. Jaco explained further that he was not just any alien, but an elite member of the Galactic Patrol. To Jaco's luck, Ōmori agreed to fix the machine, on the condition that the alien left the moment he succeeded in repairing in, as Ōmori preferred solitude to company. Ōmori invited Jaco to stay the night, and he would check on the spacecraft in the morning. While seeing the lifestyle of Earthlings as primitive, Jaco accepted. Jaco, after Ōmori was curious to know how Jaco knew so much about Earth, explained that the Galactic Patrol has sent scout robots to watch the planet since ancient times, disguised as insects. As the night presses on, Ōmori turns the conversation to Time Machines. Jaco is quick to inform him that, due to the danger of controlling time, the very act is forbidden by galactic law. As they both sleep, Jaco awakens fairly early, and goes for a swim. In the ocean, he meets the gargantuan Monster Shark Ōmori spoke of, and quickly killed the beast with a single blow to the head. When Ōmori awakens, Jaco is watching the television, and tells Ōmori that he only needed to sleep for half an hour. Additionally, he killed the Monster Shark, something Ōmori expresses doubt for until Jaco reveals it to be true. With Ōmori now in Jaco's debt, its time for him to fix his ship. On the way, the two discuss the popular idol who would go into space without any training for the sake of earning funds. The talk then turns to the remains of Ōmori's laboratory. Ōmori explains to Jaco that he was originally trying to make a time machine for the government, and the accident in the creation of the device killed many people, including his wife. Despite the tragic information revealed to him, Jaco was more interested in the Time Machine that Ōmori claimed to have been making, as he realized that this is why Ōmori was so curious about the device that previous night. Ōmori decides it was all for the best, as the government would most likely have misused the technology anyway, and Earth simply has too many untrustworthy people. After Ōmori states he is unsure whether or not he can actually fix the spaceship, Jaco expresses his disappointment in humanity. The alien informs Ōmori that he originally came to Earth with the intention to save humanity from the fearsome alien aboard the projectile that was launched at their planet. In response to Ōmori's displeasure with humanities flaws — greed, jealousy, violence, and the like — Jaco offers to use the Extinction Bomb to unleash a virus that would wipe out only the humans. Ōmori, however, had not expected something so drastic, and pleaded with Jaco to avoid using the bomb. Jaco decided to observe the humans for a little longer before activating it, and that he still needed to wait until Ōmori repaired his ship.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1 When asked if he's ever activated the Extinction Bomb before, Jaco explained he did, and he was heavily scolded. Jaco moves his spaceship underneath a tin metal roof, and Ōmori begins to investigate it. Before Ōmori can truly begin investigating the machine, Jaco notices a new arrival on the ocean's horizon — four Earthlings on a boat. Jaco quickly takes to a cliffside, presumably to get a better view. The visitors are members of the government who have arrived to tell Ōmori he's being evicted from the island. Upon their departure, Jaco descends again, having heard the entire conversation. While he isn't concerned about Ōmori — he only hopes a week will be long enough for Ōmori to fix his ship — Jaco does dislike the attitude of the government agents, throwing a rock at their ship that eventually sinks it. While he was on the cliff, Jaco saw a strange machine hidden in the woods. While Ōmori tried to pass it off as a fuel tank, Jaco immediately deduced that it was Ōmori's Time Machine, and that Ōmori had been working on it ever since the accident. He was quick to warn Ōmori that any completion of the device would result in his expulsion from planet Earth, due to the severity of the crime. When Ōmori revealed that it only speeds up the perception of time around an individual, Jaco was uncertain as to whether or not this was illegal. Regardless, Jaco decided to let Ōmori off the hook so he could repair his ship.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 2 Personality Jaco is an alien who has a large amount of pride in his duties.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, pages 14-15 He is also somewhat blank, as he was willing to use an Extinction Bomb to wipe out humanity just because Ōmori criticized them. He also views anyone who cannot live up to his expectations as inferior.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, page 32 However, this idea may be due to his extreme loyalty to his planet, so he will agree with their views on humanity. He also tends to get panicked quite easily.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 3, page 5 He also hates to be called short, as he nearly killed a civilian for it.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 4, page 9 Appearance Jaco's appearance is nearly stereotypical alien. He is short in stature, possessed of purple skin, with the exception of his face, which is a light blue. His eyes are bulbous and yellow, far larger than eyes seen on most species in the universe. For ears, he has circular nodes on the side of his head. Jaco doesn't wear much in the way of clothing, with the exception of a white vest, emblazoned with the Galactic Patrol logo, white gloves, boots, and a holster for his blaster. Jaco claims to be only the third shortest out of the Galactic Patrolmen.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 2, page 4 Abilities Jaco has a large amount of intelligence and strength. Jaco can fly using rockets on the soles of his boots, and partnered with his super strength, he can take heavy load with him.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 6, page 8 However, he can only use this once, in case of emergencies. Intelligence He had abilities to use all the languages of the galaxy inputted in his brain.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, page 21 Fighting Prowess As Ōmori noted, Jaco possesses a large amount strength, as he was able to push a broken spaceship quickly enough to outswim an enormous shark.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, page 9 He was also able to kill the shark with one club to the head.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, page 26 It was further proved when he was able to destroy a boat by throwing a small rock at it.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 2, page 12 Jaco claimed that all members of Galactic Patrolman are "super elites," although later he has mentioned that he would be easily defeated by an adult Saiyan warrior. When Jaco met with Bulma (at the age of five), he was stunned by the destructive power of the laser gun that Bulma created. He asked if Bulma would like to join Galactic Patrol. Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" After coming to Earth and heading to Capsule Corporation, Jaco reunited with his old friends Dr. Brief and Bulma. Jaco warned Bulma that she was friends with the one who defeated Freeza, who had been revived, and was on his way to Earth with a thousand soldiers. Bulma attempted to summon Whis through a strawberry sundae offering, but when nothing happened, she decided to let everyone know about the situation herself. At the end of the movie, Bulma dissuaded Jaco not to be arresting Whis without a serious offense. Dragon Ball Super Revival of "F" Arc Four months have past since Freeza's revival; a spaceship is going to Earth and heading to Capsule Corporation. Outside Capsule Corporation, the small man asks Goten and Trunks to take him to Bulma as he has something urgent to discuss with her; the boys ask for his name, to which the small man tells the young Saiyans that he is Jaco the Patrolman. Goten and Trunks bring Bulma to Jaco and the two have a brief reunion. Deciding to move onto important matters, Jaco warns Bulma that Freeza has been revived, and is on his way to Earth with a thousand soldiers. Bulma attempted to summon Whis through a strawberry sundae offering in order to communicate with Gokū, but nothing happened. Bulma asks Jaco when Freeza will arrive, to which Jaco bluntly states in one hour. Horrified, Bulma gives the strawberry sundae to Jaco to hold and goes to inform the Dragon Team about the impending crisis.Dragon Ball Super episode 20 Hakaishin Champa Arc Jaco receives a call from Tights, with Bulma asking him to come to Earth. The Galactic Patrolman is initially reluctant, until Bulma threatens to send Vegeta to attack the Galactic Patrol Headquarters, which inspires Jaco to hurry to Earth.Dragon Ball Super episode 29 In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Non-canon Appearances Video Games Trivia * Jaco can only eat milk and cheese because they are the closest foods to what he eats in his world.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, page 20 * Akira Toriyama claims that Jaco is his favorite character out of any work he's created.[http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/inside-story-jaco-galactic-patrolman-1/ The Inside Story on Jaco the Galactic Patrolman — Jump LIVE! Akira Toriyama Comments #1] * Jaco makes a cameo appearance, alongside one of the Zen'ō, near the end of To-Love Ru Darkness, complete with his camera. Notes References Category:Galactic Patrolmen Category:Galactic Patrol Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who have never died Category:Alive